


Toothbrush

by Sneeze_Meister



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneeze_Meister/pseuds/Sneeze_Meister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, uh, was doing something very... private," Krista said, her blush feeling like it would melt her face. Ymir chuckled, her breath hitting Krista's ear.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to do something very private to you?" Ymir asked, and Krista felt a chill run down her spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had.

She was in the bathroom again. For the third time this week. After practice she quickly rushed to the bathroom and made sure no one was there. It would be so embarrassing to find out there had been someone in there while she was doing her... thing.

After Krista made sure there was no one in the bathroom, she closed the door to the stall at the end and looked at the inside. Just a simple toilet, some paper for it, and a metal box for hell time. Krista sighed and pulled down her skirt.

How come she had to run like that? The way she pumped her legs when she ran, and her arms, God, her arms... Ymir was an absolute deity to Krista. In her eyes, her body was absolutely perfect, as well as her personality. All her flaws seemed to make her even more perfect.

Krista bit her lip hard when she thought about Ymir. She pulled down her panties and kicked off both articles of clothing, leaving them rumpled on the floor.

Practice for both the soccer team and the cheerleaders had just ended, with the clock ticking just past seven. Krista wanted to head back to her room, but the warmth in her body demanded otherwise.

Krista sat at the edge of the toilet, in a position so that her vagina was easily reachable, and stared down at it, her face red. She had been coming to this stall a lot more recently, and it was embarrassing. What she was doing was embarrassing. But she couldn't help it. She needed the release.

Krista felt the first finger slip into the slit, and she bit her lip even harder, enough to draw blood. She closed her eyes. She was no longer fingering herself, Ymir was.

And she knew Ymir would fuck her.

Krista let out a gasp as her finger went deeper, and she imagined Ymir grinning as she added the second. She would look up at Krista with those sly eyes and finger her, hard. Krista made a needy sound as she moved her fingers around inside of herself.

"Ymir..." she whispered, her voice on edge. Ymir would widen her smile and add a third. Krista moaned at the third addition, and the fingers moved quicker.

The blonde's breathing was getting quicker and quicker, her heartbeat was rapid. But she kept fingering herself and calling Ymir's name.

Then the door swung open, and Krista was thrust out of her wild fantasy. Someone had entered the bathroom. She quickly shut her mouth and took her fingers out. She kept as still and quiet as possible, hoping that the girl didn't hear her.

Hearing the water rush, Krista slowly stood up and crept over to the crack in the stall door, peering out. Someone from the soccer team was brushing her teeth. She put it under some water for a moment before opening the toothpaste container.

Wait a minute... This girl looked familiar. Krista realized with a sudden adrenaline rush that it was Ymir. Krista covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't down there and kept watching her. She leaned against the door.

And it swung wide open, having her trip and fall to the ground with a small shriek.

She had forgotten to lock it! Oh, what a stupid girl she was! How pathetic! Now she would be the laughingstock of the whole school! It wasn't fair! All she wanted was a little bathroom time in peace, and it had to be ruined.

Ymir immediately turned around, just about to put a layer of toothpaste onto the brush. She stared in surprise at Krista, who was looking up at her with her bare bottom in the air, like in one of those rapper videos, her face completely red. Ymir's cheeks tinted slightly.

And yet she didn't say anything. Ymir just stared at Krista as she quickly stood up and covered her lower half, reaching for her skirt on the floor and mumbling excuses.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Krista began, her voice wavering and tears running down her face. "I was just, um, just... using the restroom! I forgot to lock and, uh, um, I uh..." Krista was trying hard not to fall to the floor and sob.

Ymir still didn't say anything. Eventually, Krista was able to pull back on her skirt, but forgot to grab her underwear. She glanced over at it, but then the look on Ymir's face made her freeze. What was the brunette thinking? Krista sniffled lightly.

Ymir then went into action. She walked forward, each step carefully planned out and determined, until finally she was in front of the shorter one. Krista gulped, wondering if Ymir was going to laugh in her face.

She didn't expect Ymir to suddenly lean in and kiss her.

Krista made a muffled squeak as Ymir pushed her against the wall and kept kissing her hard. Krista looked over and saw that Ymir still had the toothbrush gripped tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes and kissed Ymir back after the initial shock was over.

She couldn't believe what was happening right now. She couldn't believe that Ymir was now kissing her neck, nipping it slightly and making her moan. Krista couldn't believe that Ymir actually liked her. But here the taller one was, giving her a hickey. That had to count for something, right?

Ymir pulled away, and Krista pouted. Her facial expression put a glint in Ymir's eyes, and she slowly leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"So, what were you really doing in the stall?" she asked in a husky whisper, running her tongue along her ear. Krista shuddered. She'd spill all of her secrets if Ymir continued.

"I, uh, was doing something very... private," Krista said, her blush feeling like it would melt her face. Ymir chuckled, her breath hitting Krista's ear.

"Do you want me to do something _very_ private to you?" Ymir asked, and Krista felt a chill run down her spine. Ymir was asking for consent. She could back out of this, but she didn't want to. She didn't spend an hour in the bathroom three times this week because she didn't want it.

"Y-yes..." Krista whispered. She spoke so softly that she doubted Ymir could hear her. She was about to answer again, but then Ymir hummed and pulled her away from the wall, her toothbrush still in her hand.

Then, so quick that Krista didn't have time to register it until afterward, Ymir pulled her into the stall. Her grip was strong, and it kind of thrilled the blonde. Ymir shut the door and locked it, going and smirking at Krista when it was done.

"Let's get private, then," Ymir said before sitting Krista down on the edge of the toilet. Krista gripped the sides of it, trying to keep her balance as Ymir got down on her knees. She tugged down the skirt so that it was at Krista's ankles. Her blood roared in her ears as Ymir got closer to her vagina, until finally she could feel her breath down there.

Krista closed her eyes, waiting for the pleasure, but she felt Ymir's teasing hot breath pull away. She opened her eyes and saw Ymir wiggling the toothbrush in front of her.

"You want this past your lips?" she asked, giving Krista a grin. Krista snorted, then widened her eyes when she realized what noise came out of her mouth. Ymir gave a chuckle.

"S-sure," Krista said. She's never been that experimental before, and finding out that Ymir was is pretty fascinating to her. Ymir grinned at her voice, then leaned in again. Krista closed her eyes, feeling her hot breath once again.

She felt the cylindrical brush penetrate past her lips, and she let out a gasp. The toothbrush paused, but when Krista didn't make anymore noises, it slowly pushed in further. She let out a low hum and opened her eyes.

Krista saw Ymir staring at her face, watching her expression. When their eyes met, Ymir's steady gaze never looked away. Krista felt her body get hot. Ymir licked her lips and slid the toothbrush deeper inside of her. Krista stiffened at the pleasure.

Ymir took her move the wrong way and retreated, but Krista quickly grabbed her hand. "No," she whispered, not trusting her voice. "Keep going."

Ymir pushed the toothbrush back where it was before, and Krista let out a moan, letting go of Ymir's hand. Ymir slowly started to fuck her with the tool, going in and out in a rhythmic motion. Krista gripped the toilet seat so hard that her knuckles were white. Ymir began to go faster.

When Krista's breathing got really fast and she began to move her body in time with the toothbrush, Ymir pulled it out. Krista whimpered and watched Ymir slowly bring it to her mouth and erotically lick where it had entered her. Krista shivered.

"You not done yet?" Ymir asked, her voice rough. Krista nodded. She wasn't done. She wanted more. Oh, how needy she was being.

Ymir gave Krista a big grin before leaning in and licking around Krista's entrance, chucking the toothbrush away from them. Krista gasped then moaned, her voice echoing throughout the bathroom.

Krista felt fingers spreading her vagina, and when the tongue came in, she practically screamed in pleasure. She bit her lip to keep her moans down so that no one outside the bathroom would hear. Ymir pushed her tongue in deeper.

Each time Ymir sucked and moved her tongue around inside of her sent Krista into waves of pleasure. She couldn't believe that oral sex was this satisfying. After another minute of this agonizing pleasure, Krista reached her climax.

Ymir made a humming noise and pulled away, licking some of Krista's fluids on her lips. Krista panted and leaned fully against the toilet, looking up at the ceiling. This was way better than imagining all of this.

"That... was nice," Krista said in between breaths. She looked down to see Ymir flash her a smile and get up. She dusted off her pants and helped Krista stand up.

Krista got lightheaded from standing up too quickly, so she leaned against Ymir for support. Ymir held her gently and stroked her hair, and Krista felt like purring. Leaning up, the blonde kissed Ymir on the cheek, and Ymir looked at her with kind eyes. Kindness wasn't something that usually occupied Ymir's features, and Krista felt special.

After she got dressed, Krista picked up the toothbrush and handed it to Ymir. Ymir looked down at it for a moment before tossing it aside. "Leave it for someone else to come along and masturbate with it."

Krista laughed and took Ymir's hand. Ymir pecked her on the forehead, and Krista leaned against her.

They left the bathroom hand in hand.


End file.
